<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Night Hotels [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA] by daphoeniX1, orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864962">Late Night Hotels [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphoeniX1/pseuds/daphoeniX1'>daphoeniX1</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skz sexy times ITA [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Idols, Jealousy, Lee Know - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexy dance, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, bang chan - Freeform, han jisung - Freeform, kpop, lee minho - Freeform, minsung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphoeniX1/pseuds/daphoeniX1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Min" sussurrò Jisung sentendo l'altro ragazzo muoversi "non mi piace... non mi piace quando 'balli in modo sexy' per tutti."</p><p>Una sera dopo un concerto, Jisung è geloso di Minho e dei suoi balli sexy. Ma diventa presto evidente che è pronto a portare la lori relazione ad un livello successivo...</p><p>Credits: @hobbledehoy101<br/>Thanks 💗🙏</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>skz sexy times ITA [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Night Hotels [TRADUZIONE ITALIANA]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! La mia è SOLO UNA TRADUZIONE !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung cadde sul letto, guardando il soffitto, nelle sue orecchie risuonavano le urla delle STAY, e l'hype che ha assorbito ad ogni performance. Le luci stavano ancora lampeggiando dietro le sue palpebre mentre le chiudeva, distrutto dai muscoli doloranti per colpa delle 2 ore consecutive di ballo.</p><p>"Ehi, Sung," Jisung sentì il suo ragazzo - finalmente poteva chiamarlo così - entrare e chiudere la porta, chinandosi delicatamente per premere le sue labbra contro quelle di Jisung. Sorrise tra sé.  Sono passati tanti anni da quando si sono incontrati - l'incontro è passato da semplici chiacchierate, ad amici, per poi passare a compagni di gruppo, che dopo si è trasformato a sessioni di chiacchiere segrete,  trasformato in un amore perduto. Ed in fine, Minho aveva chiesto a Jisung di essere il suo fidanzato segreto, ma ufficiale.  Ogni volta che potevano passare del tempo da soli, puoi scommettere che Minho e Jisung sarebbero stati da qualche parte, facendo finta che le loro vite dipendessero da questo.</p><p>Non era così bello come potrebbe essere. Nemmeno gli altri membri lo sapevano, sebbene Jisung avesse una forte sensazione che qualcuno avesse colto qualcosa.  Hyunjin aveva sicuramente notato loro "sguardi" ogni volta che parlavano.</p><p>Ma Minho era suo, anche se solo lui e Minho lo sapevano.</p><p>Dopo aver chiuso a chiave la porta, ed essersi spogliato la sua maglietta in modo che fosse solo in pantaloni della tuta, Minho si rannicchiò contro Jisung, facendogli da grosso cucchiaio, curvandosi sulla schiena. Jisung si voltò in modo che la sua testa poggiasse sul petto di Minho, sentendo il battito cardiaco e respirando protetto dai muscoli forti.<br/>
Un'immagine gli balenò in testa, durante lo spettacolo quella notte, mentre il resto dei ragazzi che cantavano una "musica di sottofondo sexy'',Minho si compiaceva e ballava in modi che voleva mostrare a Jisung, mentre tutte le STAY urlavano, i ragazzi ridevano e Jisung guardava.</p><p>"Min," sussurrò Jisung, sentendo l'altro ragazzo cambiare, "non mi piace... non mi piace quando fai alli sexy per tutti."</p><p>Minho rise "Davvero? Capisco" si allontanò in modo da poter baciare le labbra di Jisung "Ma temo che sia quello che vogliano le STAY, quindi-"</p><p>"Minho, sono il tuo fottuto ragazzo, questo genere di cose dovrebbe essere solo per me-" Jisung si mise a sedere, improvvisamente arrabbiato.</p><p>"Jisung, non sapevo che ti sentissi così, ma non mi sento di poter fermare-"</p><p>Qualcuno bussò alla porta, Minho balzò giù dal letto mentre apriva la porta e vide Chan che guardava preoccupato la stanza, "Ok, primo, mettiti una maglietta" Minho roteò gli occhi mentre Chan continuava, "Secondo, io  ho sentito delle voci alzate mentre passavo, ragazzi, state bene? "</p><p>"Sì, sì, non riusciamo a capire come usare il telecomando" Minho mostra l'oggetto che aveva afferrato mentre andava alla porta.</p><p>"Oh, vuoi un aiuto?"</p><p>"No, penso di sapere cosa fare, solo qualcuno è un po' stanco-"</p><p>"Hey!"  Ribatté Jisung.</p><p>"Certo," ridacchiò Chan "Mandami un messaggio se vuoi aiuto."</p><p>"Okay" Minho chiuse e bloccó la porta velocemente "Questi hotel hanno bisogno di muri più spessi."</p><p>"Min-"</p><p>"Lo so, Sung" Minho guardò in basso, tornando a sedersi di fronte al suo ragazzo, appoggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio, "So come ti senti, e ti capisco, mi sentirei lo stesso. Ma pensaci... se improvvisamente smettessi di essere "sexy" o qualsiasi altra cosa... non ti sembrerebbe un po 'strano? Questa è il mio talento principale, ballare sexy. "</p><p>"Non mi piace."</p><p>"Lo so, ho sentito. Ma capisci?"</p><p>"Sì, Min, ho capito," ammise Jisung, alzando una mano per prendere a coppa la mascella del suo ragazzo, "Capisco... e so che devi continuare a farlo. Volevo solo che tu sapessi che... che io- "</p><p>"Non ti piace," Minho avvolse le braccia intorno a Jisung e si sdraiò, riportandoli nella posizione in cui si trovavano prima, "Ma sappi solo... ogni volta che lo faccio, sei l'unico che conta se apprezzi"</p><p>"Bene," Jisung lasciò che Minho si strofinasse più vicino, lasciò che le loro labbra si sfiorassero "Lo adoro cazzo. A parte-"</p><p>Minho attaccò le labbra di Jisung con le sue, tirandolo vicino e baciandolo così forte da pensare che sarebbe esploso. Jisung ha risposto con la stessa forza, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo di Minho, facendo scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli morbidi, lungo il collo e sulla schiena tonica.<br/>
Gli occhi di Jisung svolazzarono all'indietro mentre i baci di Minho si facevano strada sulla sua guancia, lungo la sua mascella e lungo il suo collo...</p><p>"Nessun segno..." Jisung mormoró</p><p>"Lo so" rispose Minho tra i baci, desiderando di poterlo fare. Vorrebbe solo poter marcare Jisung e guardare i membri, lo staff e le facce delle STAY mentre si rendevano conto che Jisung era suo.</p><p>All'improvviso, le sue labbra sfiorano un punto in cui la pelle si è staccata dalla clavicola di Jisung, facendolo sussultare e afferrare la pelle nuda di Minho. Minho non fece altro che focalizzarsi su quel punto, facendo gemere Jisung il più silenziosamente possibile - Jisung era sempre rumoroso quando si baciavano - e lasciò che le sue dita percorressero il busto di Jisung, godendosi di ogni centimetro della forma e della pelle al di sotto del tessuto sottile.  </p><p>Jisung obbedì, lasciando che Minho gli tirasse la camicia sopra la testa e facesse scorrere le mani su e giù, prima di premere i loro corpi insieme, sentendo la morbida durezza della loro pelle che si toccava.</p><p>"Minho," mormorò Jisung mentre faceva scontrare di nuovo le loro labbra, avvolgendo le gambe intorno alla vita dell'altro. Minho poteva sentire Jisung attraverso i pantaloni della tuta, facendolo sussultare un po' quando si ricordava che qualcosa stava per accadere. Non che fosse insolito, di norma finivano le loro sessioni di bacio goffamente seduti uno accanto all'altro mentre cercavano di... calmarsi.</p><p>"Cazzo, Sung," sussurrò Minho mentre Jisung si annidava nell'incavo del suo collo. Il più grande continuava a lasciare baci ovunque, finché non sentì le dita di Jisung giocare con l'orlo dei pantaloni della tuta.</p><p>Minho si tirò indietro. Non avevano mai tolto nulla tranne le camicie, "Sung-"</p><p>"Voglio farlo."</p><p>Minho era completamente sorpreso, questo non era solo un nuovo passo, Jisung voleva fare un salto intero. Inoltre, Jisung era vergine-</p><p>"Lo voglio, Minho."  disse prendendo a coppa il viso di Minho, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi, convincendolo che sì, voleva farlo.</p><p>"Sei sicuro?"</p><p>"Sì, ne sono sicuro. Mi fido di te. Inoltre, sai cosa stai facendo, non sei vergine."</p><p>"Sì, ma... Jisung, questo non è qualcosa da fare solo nella foga del momento. Soprattutto se stai toccando il fondo, il che siamo onesti, lo sei."</p><p>"Ehi, mi stai chiamando bottom-"</p><p>"Dai, lo sei. Forse un giorno potrai superarmi, ma non quando sarai così."</p><p>Jisung alzò gli occhi al cielo, "Bene. E sì, ne sono sicuro. Ci ho pensato... molto."</p><p>Minho inarcò le sopracciglia.  In qualche modo, l'idea che Jisung ci pensasse lo eccitava ancora di più.  Ha tirato Jisung vicino, sussurrando "Dimmi cosa hai pensato"</p><p>"Beh," Minho poteva sentire Jisung irrigidirsi per il nervosismo, "Ho pensato che mi baciavi dappertutto... e quanto fottutamente fantastico saresti nudo" Risero entrambi, "E ho cercato di abituarmi...  fingendo che fossi stato tu... ma mi ha fatto male"</p><p>"Sì, lo farà."</p><p>"Sono pronto però. Sai cosa stai facendo"</p><p>"Jisung, stai riponendo molta fiducia nel fatto che l'ho fatto prima. La mia prima volta è stata con qualcuno che l'aveva fatto prima, in una stanza d'albergo, in tour, con me che toccavo il fondo, ed è stato fottutamente terribile."</p><p>Jisung colpì la schiena di Minho, continuando a giocare con l'orlo dei suoi pantaloni, abbassandoli lentamente, "Sì, ma... lo amavi?"</p><p>Minho ci pensò, "No."</p><p>"Beh, ti amo, quindi... questo cambierà sicuramente qualcosa."</p><p>"Sì," sogghignò Minho, "lo farà."</p><p>Lo afferrò e lo baciò forte, muovendo le mani per sfilare i pantaloni della tuta di Jisung, lasciandolo completamente nudo.  Minho si tirò indietro, sorpreso.</p><p>"Me l'aspettavo" ammise Jisung mentre Minho lo tirava indietro per un bacio lungo, acceso e appassionato. </p><p>Le sue dita iniziarono a scivolare lungo la linea a V di Jisung, fino alla base del suo cazzo, facendo sussultare Jisung. </p><p>Minho prese improvvisamente la lunghezza nel suo pugno e iniziò a muoverlo lentamente su e giù, completamente asciutto, sentendo Jisung diventare più duro di secondo mentre gemeva.</p><p>"Devi stare zitto" mormorò arrogante Minho, contro le labbra di Jisung, "Queste pareti sono sottili come carta"</p><p>"Ci proverò," rispose il rapper mentre Minho si strappava rapidamente i pantaloni e i boxer in una volta. Lo trascinò indietro in modo che potessero ammirarsi a vicenda - stanchi e arruffati per lo spettacolo, tonici e luminosi per le ore di prove e balli... completamente nudi l'uno nell'altro.</p><p>Minho fu il primo a romperlo, tornando dove si trovava la sua borsa, tirando fuori una bottiglia di lubrificante e un preservativo dalla borsa "Avremo bisogno di questi", li mise sul tavolo, fermandosi come pensava  di qualcosa: "Hai tutto chiaro, certo che lo sei, sei vergine".  Minho rise: una cosa in meno di cui preoccuparsi.</p><p>"Tu sei?"</p><p>Il più grande annuì, strisciando di nuovo sul letto e guidando Jisung con mani lente e sensuali a sdraiarsi sulla schiena nel mezzo del letto, il suo cazzo in piedi quasi dritto.<br/>
Minho lo prese tra le mani pompando lentamente ma forte,facendolo sussultare e afferrare le lenzuola "Ti mostrerò come fare un buon pompino."</p><p>Jisung poté solo gemere silenziosamente in risposta quando il pre-cum inizió a fuoriuscire dalla punta. Minho fece scorrere rapidamente il dito, facendo gemere di nuovo il rapper e spostandolo per tutta la lunghezza.<br/>
Dopo che Jisung fu completamente duro, Minho si avvicinò leggermente, baciandosi sulla punta del cazzo di Jisung e lungo il lato. I baci si trasformarono in piccole leccate, cambiando in lunghe leccate su e giù per la lunghezza. I gemiti e gli ansimi di Jisung divennero più forti e le lenzuola intorno a lui si incresparono dappertutto mentre le afferrava.<br/>
All'improvviso, Minho prese Jisung per intero nella sua bocca, appiattendo la lingua e incavando la bocca per consentire alla sua gola di succhiarlo il più possibile.</p><p>Jisung gemette: "Cazzo, Min."</p><p>"Tranquillo," le labbra del ballerino fecero spuntare dalla punta una striscia di saliva sospesa in mezzo.  Jisung piagnucolò, anche se più tranquillo.</p><p>Minho obbedì, pompando ciò che non riusciva a raggiungere della lunghezza di Jisung con una mano, mentre faceva roteare la lingua attorno al resto. Jisung poteva sentire qualcosa di caldo che si avvolgeva alla base del suo stomaco e che diventava sempre più stretto, il corpo di Jisung si irrigidiva sempre di più... </p><p>Minho si staccò di nuovo, lisciando la saliva per tutta la lunghezza mentre strisciava in modo che il suo viso fosse all'altezza di quello di Jisung.<br/>
Il più piccolo piagnucolò, cercando di afferrare il suo cazzo mentre la sensazione si allontanava. Minho gli prese la mano, facendolo lamentare di nuovo.<br/>
Il ballerino lo zittì, unendo dolcemente le labbra: "Stai zitto, Sung sai che gli altri possono sentirci."</p><p>"Non me ne frega un f-" Minho dovette fermarlo di nuovo con un altro bacio, mentre Jisung continuava in un sussurro "Non mi interessa, voglio che sentano."</p><p>"Beh, te ne pentirai quando non sarai arrapato come un maiale" Minho li capovolse in modo che Jisung fosse seduto sulle sue ginocchia, per far si che il cazzo si sfregavano contro il suo, facendoli gemere entrambi mentre Jisung si accasciava in avanti sul petto di Minho.</p><p>"Voglio..." mormorò Jisung "Min..."</p><p>"Cosa vuoi, Sungie?" sorrise nel vedere quanto fosse indifeso Jisung, mentre si aggrappava a lui e cercava di ottenere l'attrito dal loro contatto.</p><p>"Voglio che tu... che tu mi fotta" Jisung avvolse le braccia intorno al collo del piú grande, mettendosi contro di lui.<br/>
Minho lo lasciò andare, allungando una mano per afferrare il lubrificante e il preservativo dove l'aveva messo sul comodino.</p><p>"Prima devo farti abituare" spiegò Minho ed in risposta Jisung allargó ancora di più le game. </p><p>Minho si spruzzò del lubrificante sulle dita, appoggiando una mano sulla schiena di Jisung per calmarlo.<br/>
Quando trovò il buco, premette con un dito attorno al bordo. Jisung gemette piano, incredibilmente eccitato da ogni tocco di fuoco.  Minho iniziò a spingere oltre il primo anello di muscoli, sentendo Jisung teso, si fermó per lasciarlo abituare.</p><p>"Continua" sussurrò Jisung dopo qualche secondo, seppellendo il viso nel collo di Minho.</p><p>Minho spinse il dito più all'interno, per poi fermarsi permettendo al più piccolo di rilassarsi prima di muoversi di nuovo. Minho spinse ancora più in fondo facendo ansimare Jisung. Il ballerino sorrise di nuovo, sfiorandolo per calmarlo, prima di aggiungere lentamente un secondo dito e iniziare a forbice, aspettando che Jisung si adattasse.</p><p>In poco tempo, Minho era a tre dita, e Jisung tra le sue braccia che si contorceva dal piacere. </p><p>Tolse le dita, Jisung piagnucolò alla sensazione di vuoto, infilandosi il preservativo e spruzzando altro lubrificante sul suo cazzo e intorno al buco di Jisung.<br/>
Lentamente si spinse dentro, gemendo per quella sensazione calda e morbida.</p><p>"Dannazione Sung, sei così stretto," Minho strinse forte Jisung mentre il ragazzo si irrigidiva con la grande presenza nel culo "Mi sento così bene..."</p><p>"Muoviti" disse Jisung a bassa voce, continuando a tenersi stretto a Minho.</p><p>Minho rigiró Jisung, in modo che fosse sdraiato sotto di lui, scopandolo velocemente.<br/>
Le mani di Jisung erano contro il suo petto, le loro labbra premute insieme mentre Minho iniziava a spingere dentro e fuori Jisung. </p><p>Le unghie smussate di Jisung raschiavano su e giù per la schiena di Minho, sentendo ogni muscolo spostarsi sotto le sue dita a ogni colpo al suo punto sensibile.<br/>
Minho gemette - oh dio, gemette - tutti gli intenti di essere silenziosi erano stati dimenticati dallo sballo, ogni colpo avanti e indietro lo spingeva sempre più vicino.</p><p>"Min-" mormorò Jisung con gli occhi chiusi mentre cercava di restare con i piedi per terra "Sto per veni-"</p><p>"Vai avanti, piccolo" Minho annidò le sue labbra nel collo di Jisung, godendosi il modo in cui il nome dell'animale sotto di lui gli scivolò via dalla lingua in modo naturale.</p><p>Jisung si irrigidì, prima che Minho sentisse tutto il corpo del suo partner liberarsi. Il più piccolo tremò, afferrando Minho, sparandogli fili perlacei di sperma sul petto. I muscoli di Jisung che si contraevano intorno a Minho lo mungevano fino alla sua venuta, gemendo rocamente mentre veniva nel preservativo, tirandolo fuori e crollando sopra Jisung stremato.</p><p>I capelli di Jisung erano sparsi sulla coperta, gli occhi acquosi, un rossore sulle guance. Sorrise dolcemente, facendo rotolare Minho via da lui e accoccolandosi contro il suo petto, entrambi ancora nudi e coperti di sperma.</p><p>Un leggero bussare dalla porta, si poteva udire, quello di Hyunjin e Jeongin.</p><p>Il telefono di Jisung vibró.</p><p>Jisung e Minho si guardarono negli occhi, prima che Jisung si alzasse di scatto, afferrando il suo telefono mentre Minho gli tirava via il preservativo, lo legava e lo gettava nel cestino vicino, avvolto in un fazzoletto.</p><p> jin 🦙</p><p>la prossima volta che ti fotti Minho fallo con calma</p><p> </p><p>"Fanculo."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>